


Here in my garden of shadows

by Badass_iero



Category: frerard - Fandom
Genre: Family!frerard, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badass_iero/pseuds/Badass_iero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So maybe I purposely watch horror movies with the kids so they'll want to climb in bed with us when they get nightmares because I'm too punk to admit I love cuddling with my kids.</p><p>(I said that sentence and decided this was quality shit as thought it fit Frank's personality so yeah) names I picked for the kids randomly, and this is part of my Halloween series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here in my garden of shadows

"Frank are you sure?" I ask him as he pops Insidious into the DVD player with excitement in his eyes. 

"Yeah, they'll love it, I swear" he replies with a nod and I try to comprehend what's going through his brain right now as to why he is letting our 3, 4, and 6 year olds watch a horror movie. 

"Abraham, Jack needs space too" I say as Abraham, the 3 year old, sits right on Jack, the 4 year olds lap and he squirms. 

"Anastasia, will you maybe run upstairs and grab a few teddy bears from the playroom?" I ask nervously. 

She nods sweetly with a grin and slip slides upstairs in her My Little Pony full pj set that Frank never admits to buying when we first got approved for adopting her. 

She comes back down as I finish letting the boys go to the bathroom so they don't piss themselves, and she's got three stuffed toys that I give to the boys as they plop on the couch on each side of Frank, fitting perfectly into his sides. 

I sit on the left of Jack and Anastasia sits on my left and Frank pulls blankets around us all and turns the lights off. 

"Isn't that a little much?" I ask.  
"We can't see the tv that well with the lights on, Gee" Frank says nonchalantly. 

"Jacky, the remote my man?" Frank asks and Jack hands him the remote.  
"Ana, the popcorn?" Frank asks and she tosses a piece directly at his face and it hits him spot on the nose.  
"That's my girl" I say and she grins at me and gives Jack the popcorn to pass. 

"Abe you good?" I ask. He pops his head out from Frank's right shoulder and nods and Frank claps and says "alright, let's get this show on the road."

"Popcorn?" He asks.  
"Check" Ana says.  
"Lights off?" He asks.  
"Check" I say with a sigh.  
"Blankie?" He asks.  
"Check" Jack says.  
"Stuffed toy?" He asks.  
"Check dada" Abraham squeaks.  
"Alright, here we go!" Frank says and pushes play on the DVD, and I smile at our cute family and adorable movie time traditions. 

"What's with the stuffed toys?" Ana asks, way too smart for her own good. 

"Uh.. You'll find out" I say and she nods. 

\------

"Dada I don't like this" Abraham whines.  
"Shh, shh, aby baby, this is the good part okay? Wanna hold my hand?" Frank says. 

Abe's small hand is enveloped by Frank's tattooed hand that holds him tight. 

"Can you hold my hand daddy?" Anastasia asks me.  
"Of course baby girl" I say and grab her tiny hand and hold it gently. 

Both the youngest and oldest are afraid, but Jack stares at the screen with wide eyes, filled with wonder and amazement as he, like Frank, is on the edge of his seat and enjoying every minute of this poorly artistic and immensely dramatised horror flick. 

"I get what the stuffed animals are for" Ana says and hides her face in her care bear.

"I know. I'm sorry, honey, this was dad's choice not mine" I say and she nods. 

"Next time we watch labyrinth?" She asks with a devilish grin, and I nod because she is so my girl. 

"Look at aby" she whispers and I look over to the three year old who's eyes are filled with terror as silent tears stream down his face and he bites down hard on the puppy to control his crying and my heart hurts. 

"Frank, look at Abraham. This poor kid" I say and Frank gets a sorrows look as he sees Abe terrified. He hugs and tight and whispers in his ear. 

"I wont let the bad guys get you okay baby?"  
Abe nods.  
"You'll be fine okay?"  
And nods again.  
"Me and daddy love you and will always protect you, you know that right?"  
Abe nods a third time. 

"Jack how are you?" Frank asks and shuffles a hand through jack's long white hair.  
"Dad this movie is so cool!" The four year old says. 

"Yeah isn't it?" Frank replies with a grin. 

\-------

After the film is over, Anastasia is asleep in my arms, Abraham is asleep in Frank's arms, and Jack has so much energy and excitement that he is still very much awake. 

"Bed time" Frank says and carries Abraham upstairs, and I follow with Anastasia, and Jack follows behind me. 

Frank goes to the boys room and I go to Anastasia's, and lay her down gently and tuck her in.  
"Goodnight daddy" she wakes up just to say.  
"Night stasia, love you baby" I say and kiss her forehead.  
"Can you get the nightlight?" She asks, and I turn on her nightlight and walk out. 

I go to the boys room and i put Jack to bed as Frank tucks in Abraham and after they're both in bed we go to our room. 

"You're borderline abusive" I say with a laugh, and Frank gets a mock offended look.

"They're fine! They're all sleeping right now, and Jack loved it" he says as he throws me some pyjamas. 

"Anastasia said she wants to watch labyrinth next week" I say with a grin. 

"She is just like you oh my fuck" Frank says with a laugh. 

"Yeah I know" I say and run a hand through my hair. 

"So were you scared by the movie?" Frank asks smugly.

"Frankie you know I like horror movies and I'm not afraid because it's literally just a movie" I say.

"Yeah yeah yeah just checking" he says as he slides in on his side of the bed. 

I slide in on my side and turn the lamp off and Frank wastes no time wrapping his arms around my middle and pulling me close and I can't help but smile. 

"I love you, and thanks for tolerating me when I make stupid decisions regarding our kids" he says and I roll my eyes in endearment. 

"I love you too, and yeah it was pretty stupid" I agree. 

"Thanks for having kids with me" he says and I smile so hard. 

"Anytime" I say and he giggles. 

"Goodnight Gee" he whispers.

"Night Frankie" I say and slide just a little closer to him and he holds me just a little bit tighter. 

\---------

"Dada!" We hear. 

"And so it begins" I say and Frank tosses a pillow at me. 

I lean over to the lamp and flick on the light and Abraham comes running through our door. 

"Hey honey what's wrong?" Frank asks. 

"I had a nightmare!" Abraham cries. 

"You don't say?" I say as seriously as possible. 

"Yeah! It was scary. There was a big red guy and..." And Frank intently listens and nods along as Abraham basically explains the whole movie over, in his cute 3 year old broken sentences. 

"Wow sounds pretty scary, baby" Frank says.  
"Yeah. Can I sleep with you tonight?" Abraham asks, and before we even answer he is sliding between the covers and falling back asleep. 

"1 of 3" I say.  
"Shut up" Frank says. 

I click off the lamp again and slide into the covers, this time met with cold little hands of Abraham and not the big warm ones of my husband. 

\----------

Not much time later, the next child arrives, this time just with an alarming scream. 

"She coming in here or do I have to go get her?" Frank asks as he his the light on. 

"You know her. Go get her man" I say and he tries to hide the grin on his face as he gets up and goes to retrieve a screaming Anastasia. 

"Hey baby girl" I greet as Frank carries her in. 

"Hi daddy. I had a nightmare" she says and I nod and just stare at Frank in disbelief. 

"You wished this upon yourself" I say and he rolls his eyes. 

"Come lay down, stasia" I say and pay the bed between me and Frank, near where Abraham is still passed out. 

"Night daddy, night dada" she says and snuggles into the covers. 

"Why do I have to be dada" Frank groans after she falls asleep. 

"Frank you and I both know im the only one allowed to call you daddy" I say with a wink and he shivers. 

"Right" he says and clicks the light off. 

I slide into bed for a third time that night, but I assume not my last time. 

\--------

"Dada wake up" I hear, and roll over and nudge Frank as Jack sits on top of him to try and wake him up. 

"I'm up jacky jack, I'm up" Frank says with a yawn. 

"I saw that Aby was gone from his bed and I thought a monster for him so I came in here to tell you, and I found him here! And Ana too! Nobody told me you guys were having a sleepover!" Jack yells.

"Shh, honey, yes, stasia and aby had bad dreams and wanted to cuddle" Frank says with a sleepy grin. 

"Oh ok. I didn't have a bad dream but I'll still cuddle" Jack says and wastes no time getting beneath the covers in the middle of Ana and Abe. 

"Okay, goodnight everyone" Frank says and scoots really close so all of us are close together. 

Frank kisses each of their foreheads and I smile. 

"I love you Frank, you're a great dada" I say and he puts his hand over the kids.  
"Love you too Gee, and you are too" he says and laces our fingers together before falling asleep.


End file.
